Double Trouble
by Evangeline DeSoto
Summary: Crazy bubbles turn Squidward into *bleep* (element of surprise and suspense ppl!) but everyone is to thick to figure it out. Just read it.
1. 6:00 AM and Later

disclaimer: if you recognize anything, i don't own it. nope. i dont.  
  
a/n: this is my first spongebob story, so be nice. if you hate it, please don't say so. SS means spongebob. PS means patrick. ST is squidward. MK is Mr. Krabs. do you get it? i think you can figure it out.  
  
*singing spongebob theme song*  
  
ok that's over, on with the story.  
  
Double Trouble  
  
(Spongebob's bedroom. it is 5:59 and 56 seconds and--)  
  
HHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKK  
  
(--Spongebob's alarm just went off.)  
  
ss: I"MMMMMMMM READYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Gary, do you know what day it is?  
  
g: (irritably) Meow.  
  
ss: It's...it's...it's...WEDNESDAY! And you know what that means!   
  
g: Meow.  
  
ss: BOATING SCHOOL!!! I'MMMMMMMMMM READYYYYYYYY! I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready...  
  
st: Ready to shut up? (laughs feebly, thinking he's funny) Ready...shut up...ha.  
  
(goes over to silk pillow with clarinet, starts to play an awful, scratchy version of "Twinkle twinkle little star")  
  
ps: (comes out from under rock) Star? Is someone playing the star song? Squidward! Squidward! OOO! Squidward! Look at me! Squidward! (starts waving his hands around frantically, jumping in circles, doing flips) Woohoo! Squidward!  
  
(Squidward is ignoring Patrick with all his might. Spongebob leaves pineapple, finds Patrick in a red cheerleading uniform with a big blue S in front...)  
  
ps: S, Q, U, I D, dou-ble-you, A R D! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyy Squidward!  
  
ss: Patrick, what are you doing?  
  
ps: Getting Squidward's attention.  
  
ss: Great idea!   
  
(Squidward has finished playing "Twinkle twinkle little star" for the 17th time, starts playing some random unknown tune, Spongebob is in a red football uniform, running back an forth, cheered on by Patrick)  
  
ps: Spongebob, Spongebob, he's our guy, if he can't do it then...then...(starts to sweat) then...then I can fly!  
  
ss: OOF! (just ran into Squidward's house. Finally Squidward has had enough.)  
  
st: What are you doing?  
  
ps: (jumps, does a kick into a split) HOORAY! IT WORKED!  
  
st (smacks forehead, asks to himself): Why did I even ask?  
  
ss: (looks at watch) Holy fish paste, I'm going to be late for school!  
  
ps: Aww, Spongebob, do you really hafta go?  
  
ss: Yes, Patrick.  
  
ps: Oh, alright...call me when u get home!   
  
ss: Patrick, you sat on your Shell phone and broke it. I can't.  
  
ps: Oh yeah...well come to my house then.  
  
ss: Okaaaaaaaaaay! I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready...  
  
a/n: end of chapter. yes that was stupid, but i had to get that idea out. the double trouble thing will be cleared up later. i wont upload next chappie til i get a NICE review! 


	2. Boating School

a/n: don't own it.  
  
ss: ...I'm ready ready ready ready, ready-eady-eady-eady!   
  
mp: I'm really not...  
  
ss: Mrs. Puff! I'm here!   
  
mp: Come on Spongebob, in the classroom.  
  
(Spongebob takes his usual seat in the front, with that same silly grin and wide eyes.)  
  
mp: Now, class, today we will be learning about steering (Mrs. Puff stares for a nanosecond at Spongebob and mutters), which some of us are having trouble with.  
  
ss (unfaltered, raising hand): Mrs. Puff! Mrs. Puff!  
  
mp: (a bit scared) Yes, Spongebob?  
  
ss: Can we drive today?  
  
mp (to herself) I should have known. (to everyone) No, we will not be driving today.  
  
(Spongebob sinks down just a bit. Class goes on, and Spongebob goes into a daydream...)  
  
***start daydream***(a/n: for now, only spongebob says anything in dreams. all dialogue is him.)  
  
The jellyfish were buzzing. One by one, they turned into bubbles.   
  
"Ooh!"  
  
Patrick was beside him, jellyfishing as well, when he turned into a bubble too.  
  
"Patrick?"  
  
Soon, he felt an airy sensation and was rising off the ground. He looked at his hands and found that he was a bubble also! But someone was calling his name...it was coming from the dark side of Jellyfish Fields...someone was trying to pop him!  
  
***end daydream***  
  
mp: Spongebob! Spongebob...(poking Spongebob's shoulder) SPONGEBOB!  
  
ss: (airily) No...don't pop me...I like being a...(snaps back) huh?  
  
mp: You were dreaming...during class! I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take off one of your Good Noodle stars.  
  
ss: No...NO! NO-OH-OH!  
  
mp: I'm sorry Spongebob, but I have to do it! (takes out little spatula, removes star while Spongebob is dancing around frantically. Just then the bell rings.)  
  
mp: See you all next week!  
  
(Spongebob sulks away without saying goodbye.)  
  
a/n: this story is gonna be longer than i thought. and i know, that chapter was kind of pointless. The only part that will really matter later is the daydream. not that much though. but hopefully it will get better. or maybe it won't, i don't know. but you know the drill: if you don't like it, don't say so, and i won't upload until i get a nice review from someone who cares! ok? 


	3. After Class

disclaimer: I...DON'T...OWN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAUUUUUUUUGH!!!  
  
you ppl: ?o_O?  
  
a/n: thank you DumbBlondeBlue, you are definitely most faithful to this Spongebob thingy...maybe you're the only reader that likes it...i don't know. but thanks anyway.  
  
on with the story.  
  
(Spongebob is arriving at Patrick's house, knocking on the rock)  
  
ss: Patrick...Patrick...Patrick Patrick PATRICK!  
  
ps: Huh? Oh hi Spongebob. Whatcha doin here?  
  
ss: You told me to come here after boating school, remember?  
  
ps: You go to boating school?  
  
ss: Yes Patrick. So what do you want to do?  
  
ps: Uhh...I dunno...what do you want to do?  
  
ss: I dunno, what do you want to do?  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
ps: I dunno, what do you want to do?  
  
ss: Do you want to go jellyfishing?  
  
ps: NO! NOT JELLYFISHING! ANYTHING BUT JELLYFISHING!  
  
ss: Um, okay. So what do you want to do?  
  
ps: I dunno, do you want to go jellyfishing?  
  
ss: OKAY! I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready...  
  
st: Ready to leave town? (thinking he's funny) Ha...leave...town...ha.  
  
ss: Squidward! Do you want to go jellyfishing with us!  
  
st: I'd love to! There is nothing in the world that I'd rather do than go jellyfishing with you and that pink conehead-  
  
ps: PINK CONEHEAD? WHERE?  
  
st (smacks forehead): No, Spongebob, I can't go jellyfishing with you.  
  
ps: Spongebob, do you think we should stay here and do something else to make Squidward feel better?  
  
ss: Okay! Let's blow bubbles!  
  
ps: Okay! Uh...how do you do that?  
  
ss (holding bubble wand, doing that bubble dance): First you go like thiiiiiiis, spin around, STOP! Double take three times...one, two, three...now it's time for...PELVIC THRUST! Woooooooooo! Woooooooooooo! Stop on your right foot, don't forget it! Now it's time to bring it around town, bring it a-round town...then you go like this, then like this, and this and this and that and this and that and this and then... (blows a Patrick shaped bubble like the one in his daydream, which ends up popping at Patrick's feet.)  
  
ps: Wow...that lobster sure needs to go on a diet! Let me try. (does the bubble dance also, etc. Winds up blowing a Spongebob bubble that goes into Squidward's window. Inside Squidward's house...)  
  
st: AUGH! GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF ME! (the bubble pops on Squidward and...)  
  
st: (Spongebob-like laugh, Spongebob voice.) Hahahahaha! Spongebob! Hey Spongebob! Can I try?  
  
ss: Sure!  
  
(Squidward does bubble dance and makes a jellyfish shaped bubble that pops on a plant. The plant buzzes. Squidward comes out of his house and says...)  
  
st: Hey guys! Wanna go jellyfishing!  
  
ss: I'd love to! But it's getting kind of late, isn't it? I haven't ate dinner yet. How about tomorrow?  
  
st: OKAY! I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready...  
  
ps: You know, there's something oddly familiar about that voice...  
  
a/n: hahaha, the three are oblivious to what the bubbles are causing! And now there's two Spongebobs! Buh buh buh!  
  
a/n: Do I even need to remind you on my fave review policy? Well in case you've forgotten, it's:  
  
1. Don't like it, don't say so. I'll take a hint. FLAMES SUCK!  
  
2. Love it, say so.  
  
3. Got constructive criticism? Fine. But I loooooooove compliments. So if you want me to remember you when I become famous for unclogging a toilet, I will remember you best if you are nice. Just kidding about the famous and toilet thing. But I still love praise. 


End file.
